


Gabriel please no.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SO SORRY, also so not sorry, really bad writing, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas come home and Gabriel changed up their furniture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel please no.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This is a really poorly written fic and I'm sorry for anyone who reads it.

 The two men walked up the walkway to the cute little two story house with their new children. A pair of twins, a boy and a girl who were a few weeks old. They had named the dark haired boy Samandriel and the light haired girl Meg. She was all grabby at Cas's shirt while Samandriel took in his surroundings with bright eyes. Dean unlocked the door. Dean and Cas had gotten the house when they decided to settle down. Dean became a Bobby like figure and spent most of his time in the study. Cas was working as a writer and was very successful. I suppose knowing almost every single story ever told comes in handy, even if you don't exactly understand it all. He mainly wrote the adventures he had had with the brothers. But he changed the names so that people wouldn't think he was ripping off Chuck. When Dean opened the door he wasn't expecting what he found.

 Dicks.

 Everything is dicks.

 "Pfffft" Dean started laughing. All the furniture was there, but it all had a pattern on the cloth of dicks. Maybe it would be better to say everything is covered in dicks. The wooden floor and coffee table looked the same but the couch, loveseat, and the crib that was in the middle of the room had dick patterns.

 "Wh- what? Why is this amusing Dean?" Cas asked, severely confused.

 "It's nothing, just something funny to humans, like the breed with the mouth of a goat thing for angels. That's all" Dean attempted to explain.

 Gabriel popped in "Hey boys, what do you think of the new decorating?" He smirked, barely holding back a laugh.

 "It's really great but do you think you could change it back Gabriel?" Dean was chuckling about dicks under his breath.

 "Fineeeee" Gabriel whined but changed the decorating to normal. "May I hold him?" He gestured to Samandriel. Dean handed him over with a smile. "You're going to be a wonderful person, just like your namesake aren't you?" He moved to poke Samandriel's nose but the baby just grabbed his finger and giggled. He and Dean joined in on the laughter.

 They walked up the stairs and sat on the couch, returned to the black leather it was before Gabriel decided to prank the boys. Dean and Cas sat down on the loveseat while Gabriel sat in the middle of the couch holding Samandriel. "So how have you been Gabriel? We haven't heard from you in ages." Dean asked.

 "Kind of started taking care of heaven. With Michael in the Cage and such I kind of had to take over. I'm the last archangel so I kind of have to."

 "If you ever need help I can-" Cas was cut off.

 "No. I'm not going to take you from your family. Not now not ever. You're needed here more than anyone is up there."

  "Thank you so much Gabriel" Cas smiled down at Meg, who was falling asleep in his arms.

 "Well I've ought to be going, I'll visit again soon I promise." He got up and handed Samandriel to Dean and then vanished. Cas got up and laid Meg down in the crib before kissing her on the forehead. A picture perfect family of an angel, an ex-hunter and two children.


End file.
